A Near Rapunzel story
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Idea from Tangled. Near is a prince and Mello is a wanted man. Near is locked in a tower and wants to leave. Mello stumbles upon his tower one day, what will happen to the two?
1. Chapter 1

**No one's P.O.V.**

It was a bright and sunny day.

A mother is screaming as she is in labor.

The king is at his wife's side and holding her hand as she gives birth.

The queen is beautiful. She has curly purple hair and glowing stormy grey eyes. Her gown is an expensive long dress with gold vines wrapping around it. Her dress is pulled up so it doesn't get dirty as she gives birth. She tilts her head back in another scream.

The king knows that if this continues then his wife will die as well as their child. "Bring the Keister flower." He commands. "We must save her."

A servant brings a pink daisy like flower but with longer and more like a triangle petals. It glows when a certain song is sung and can give eternal life to the person who touches it while singing the song. It does this by glowing and making the person stay looking the same if used once a week.

The king takes it and puts it to his wife's lips. "Eat it." He commands.

The queen does as instructed and eats it. She chews and swallows it.

The shrieks of pain die down to whimpers of pain.

The king and Queen's child is born an hour later. Alive.

The child is pale like his mother, he has silky ginger hair and he is small.

He is taken to get washed up and wrapped in a blanket.

The King and Queen look at each other.

"What is his name?" The king asks.

"Nate River. Prince Nate River. Just like the Keister flower." The queen softly answers.

So it is to be. The child's name is Nate. The prince.

However there wasn't smooth sailing from there.

For a month later one night a witch, who had been using the Keister flower before it was taken a day before the queen went into labor, broke into the babies room. Using magic to get past the guard's outside of the castle and climbing in through the window.

She looks down in the baby's bed. It's like any other babies bed but expensive and fashionable.

There lays little Prince Nate sleeping.

Reaching over she picks up some of the child's hair and sings the song that is to be sung to the flower. The child's hair glows like how the flower would. She smiles and takes a knife. She cuts some off in the back only for it to turn white and lose it's power. So she grabs him, hiding him under the cloak she's wearing and heads back to the window.

The king enters to check on the baby, he notices the witch stealing his child. "Stop her!"

Guards rush towards her but she jumps out the window and disappears into the night.

The castle guards were sent out looking for the witch and the prince.

However no matter how long they searched, there wasn't any sign of them.

Little did they know that deep in the forest is the witches tower. It is tall and has only one window and no door. The witch uses her magic to get up to the window.

Inside is a bedroom with stairs that lead to a kitchen and both rooms are big, also plain. Before you entered the kitchen there was another hall, it's short and leads to a bathroom and the witches room.

"Welcome to your new home." The witch chuckles to the child.

Back in the village, there is painters painting with permanent paint on a stone wall. They paint a picture of the king, the queen and in the arms is the young prince. All can be clearly seen in the painting, well except the prince is wrapped in a blanket.

Since then a celebration is held every year on the prince's birthday. Where there is a celebration to beg the gods for the prince to come back. At midnight the town gathers at the castle, the queen and king send of a lantern hoping to help the prince find his way back. The towns people then send their own lanterns into the sky with the queens and kings lantern.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one:**

**Six years later.**

**Near's P.O.V.**

My hair grows fast and mother brushes it while singing once a week. That is when my hair glows, other than that she just brushes my hair while once in the morning and once before bed. Before bed we sit by the fire place and I just sit there as she sits behind me and brushes my hair.

Mother gives me new clothes so I can change everyday. Usually it's a pair of light brown shorts and a blue tank top with a black t-shirt underneath.

Other than doing all my chores in the tower, that I am not allowed to leave ever, I like to play with toys and paint.

On the ceiling above my bed I painted what I see out my window once every year. A far away castle and lit lanterns floating into the night sky. Below it is a painting of a symbol I keep seeing in my dreams, it looks like a sun. (AN: To see what it looks like: .ca/search?hl=en&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSWgkmLwnv19x31BpGCxCwjKcI GjQKMggBEgyiB-EFmgTUBtUG5AUaIOVnVXuqoIZGdH pM_1m95yJvnYmWGNduHCndhZV1dlyBY DAsQjq7-CBoADCH09SrYF4wb1A&sa=X&ei=9b8qUd6QOOK5igKF_oGoDw&ved=0CCkQwg4&biw=1708&bih=804&q=tangeled%20castle%20symbol ) The other paintings are scattered all around my room and the kitchen, along with the stairs. They are a variety of things and there is still room to paint.

Today it is a few days before my seventh birthday.

My mother is brushing my hair as I sit by the fire place.

My mother singing the song to make my hair glow.

Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine...

As the song ends, my hair stops glowing by slowing fading.

"That's a good boy. Mother is so proud of how much you have grown." My mother congratulates.

"Mother, why can't I leave the tower?" I ask her as she finishes brushing my hair, which i have been explained to what happens when it is cut.

"Because there is to many dangers out there I am just keeping you safe. The people out there are greedy monsters and they'll take you away, locking you up forever. Then they'll eat you." She tells me dramatically as she grips my shoulders.

I squeak. "I don't want to be eaten by greedy monsters!"

My mother hugs me. "Don't worry my dear, you are safe and sound here."

**Year's later, Near is now seventeen years old.**

I have a green pet chameleon named Sweetie. She keeps me company while my mother is out and I have nothing to do.

Right now we are playing hide and seek. "Hmm…" I walk around pretending not to notice Sweetie hiding by a flower pot, her colors changed to blend with her surroundings. "I wonder where Sweetie could be hiding."

I grab Sweetie's tail, surprising her and making her turn back to green. "Found you." I lift her to my shoulder. "That's thirty five games in a row! How about thirty six?"

Sweetie pouts at me and I sigh.

Oh yeah, I am never taught about emotions so I don't know how to show them or how to tell what any of them mean. So why show them if I don't know?

"Alright then. What do you want to do?" I ask her.

She looks to the open window where we can see the outside world.

"No thanks. I like it better in here and so do you." I walk back inside to start on my chores.

Mother is out shopping until this evening or out doing something like usual.

My hair has grown really long from years of not cutting it.

I sweep the floor and sigh.

So this is how my day's go by:

I sweep and wax the floor's that takes an hour.

Then I clean the rest of the place that takes till non.

I'll bake some food for myself then eat and feed Sweetie.

After that I paint, read a book and play with toys not always in that order.

I bake again so I have treats throughout the day then I do some more reading.

Maybe do some pottery with Sweetie using her tail to make designs.

I do a puzzle while Sweetie stands on the completed parts and changes to the colors that are underneath her.

I'll brush my hair, only doing it once a day now.

If I have spare time I will paint some more and try to find room for more paintings.

Then while we wait for mother, me and Sweetie play hide and seek, chess and other games.

By evening mother comes home and she brushes my hair while singing the special song. Though ever since I was eight I learned the song and sang it for mother.

Then I will make supper and we will eat it, mother reminding me all about the horrors of the outside world and why it is safe for me to stay here.

After all that at 9:30 mother sends me to bed and that's how my day goes by everyday.

To tell the truth it is boring but I am used to it.

Except every night on my birthday I sneak past my mother's sleeping form at midnight to see the lanterns fly into the night sky.

My dream is to some day have mother take me to the place where they send out the lanterns into the sky. One day.

**Mello's P.O.V.**

I run through the town being chased by the royal guards.

I am a professional thief.

I make people think that my name is Mello but it really isn't.

Oh and I am being chased by guards because I just stole the princes crown… yeah.

"Get off my tail." I growl as I head towards the forest.

"Get back here Mello!" The guards call as they continue chase into the forest.

A ginger horse with flowing red hair and goggles over his eyes chase after me as well with the head of the guards on its back.

"Damn it." I swear as I head into the thick undergrowth.

It covers me and I spot a cave so I dash into it.

The guards rush past me, not seeing the cave what so ever.

I follow the hidden cave to an open field with a tall tower. Perfect place to hide.

I use a vine and a broken arrow in my pocket. Putting them together I make a makeshift grappling hook. I throw it to the edge of the window and climb up it.

Once up I toss the vine to the ground and climb inside the tower.

"Wow." I glance at the well done, wonderful paintings that cover the place top to bottom. "Amazing."

Suddenly I am hit in the back of the head and my vision goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two:**

**Near's P.O.V.**

I cautiously look at the strange man tied, with my hair, to a chair in the middle of the kitchen.

He had come through the window and I had knocked him out with a frying pan.

"Do you think he's one of those greedy people mother keeps talking about?" I ask Sweetie holding his bag.

Sweetie just hops off my shoulder.

I open the bag and peer inside, there I see a crown, a princely crown. It feels familiar to me some how.

I drop the bag and hold the crown in my hands, I look up and out of the corner of my eye I see a mirror.

Turning to the mirror I put the crown on my head. "Oh wow." I whisper. "Not only can I handle myself with an intruder but I don't look to bad with this on." I take it off and put it in the bag again.

Taking the bag to a pot across the room and drop it in there so no one but me and Sweetie knows where it is.

I turn back to look for sweetie.

Sweetie goes up to the unconscious man and sticks her tongue in his ear.

As soon as I see what she is doing I get up to the beams in the roof using my hair that is dangling from the roof as a climbing rope.

The man wakes with a startled gasp and knocks Sweetie off his shoulder.

I hide up in the bars of wood in the ceiling and watch him.

**Mello's P.O.V.**

I wake with the feeling of something licking my ear. "Ah." I gasp.

I am in the middle of the room I had entered in, tied to a chair by what looks like….. Hair?

I follow the trail of strangely really really long hair. "Is this hair?" I ask uncertainly.

Someone jumps down from the ceiling and lands in the shadows. The trail of hair following them. "Who are you?" A guarded emotionless voice asks.

"Name's Mello. Who are you?" I answer and ask in return.

A girl… no a boy, looks like he's two years younger than me steps out into the light. He has stormy grey emotionless eyes and a pan raised and ready to attack with.

I feel attracted towards this male but no. I am not gay!

"Um Hi." Damn I feel nervous talking to him! "Can you untie me."

"How can I trust you? Mother told me that outsiders are horrible greedy people." He hisses.

"Well that was rude. You have really long hair that isn't normal!" I growl at him. "You look like a girl!" I suddenly notice something. "Where is my bag?" I struggle and look around.

"I've hidden it where you'll never find it." The boy speaks up.

I glance around and look at a pot. "It's in that pot isn't it?"

The boy swings the pan into my head again knocking me out once more.

When I come around I feel something sticky and slimy in my ear.

I shake off whatever is licking my ear and rub my ear on my shoulder because my hands, legs and feet are tied to this chair. "Will you stop that!" I snarl.

"Now. I have it hidden where you will never find it." The boy is standing in front of me, arms crossed over his chest looking smug. Frying pan in one hand.

I sigh, not even bothering to look around since I know what will happen.

The boy comes closer and holds out the frying pan for protection. "I know what you're here for. What do you want with my hair?" He growls and starts to circle me.

"What?" Okay I am seriously confused now.

"To cut it?" He does another circle around me. "To sell it?" He stands in front of me again.

"No. No." I sigh in frustration. "The only thing I want with your hair is to get out of it. Literally." I struggles against my binds again.

"Wait." He looks confused at me. "You don't want my hair?"

"Give this boy a fucking gold metal! No. Why in the whole world of hell would I fucking want your hair!" Man I wonder how smart this kid is. "I was being chased, escaped and needed a place to hide. Found your tower and climbed it. End of story."

"So you're telling the truth?" He still has the look of confusion on his face.

A chameleon runs quickly, faster than any other chameleon, down the boys arm and onto the frying pan. It looks me in the eye suspiciously. Weird chameleon. It flicks it's tail back and the boy moves the frying pan back slowly.

"Okay….." That was weird. "Now will you untie me?" I suddenly notice that the two had their backs to me and the boy is whispering to the chameleon. "Really?" Damn those two.

They spend a few minutes doing that then the boy turns around to face me again. "We'll cut you a deal. You take me to see the lights and I'll let you go and leave with your bag."

"The lights?" What the hell is he talking about?

He goes to a painting and pulls back a drape to show a well done painting of a faraway castle and bright dots that I can tell are lanterns coming from it, a whole trail of them. "The lights. They appear every year on my birthday at midnight. You can take me to see them."

I pause. Well I mean I don't really like this boy let alone people traveling with me. But I need my bag and I really don't feel like searching this place for it. "Fine." I sigh in frustration and annoyance.

The boy lets me out of my bonds. "Name's Nate."

Nate…. I've heard that name before…. Oh stupid me, Nate is a common name of course I've heard of it before! "Alright Nate." I stand up and brush off any dust on my clothes. "I'll take you to the lights as long as I get my bag back."

"Deal." He nods and goes upstairs.

The chameleon glares at me.

"Sweetie!" Nate calls from upstairs.

The chameleon, Sweetie I guess, rushes up the stairs to Nate.

"I hate you too." I mummer at the chameleon as it leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Near's P.O.V.**

I grab Mello's bag and sling it over my shoulder. "I'm so happy. Mother would never take me anywhere out of this tower!"

Sweetie climbs up onto my shoulder.

Mello comes up into my room. "So. Ready to go?" He leans against the door way and looks around at all my paintings. "Wow. Are all these yours?"

I nod. "They are one of the only ways I can pass by time. I've never been allowed human contact except for my mother. She tells me the people outside only want my hair." I explain to him.

Mello looks to me. "I don't get that. It's just hair."

I shake my head. "It's different. I'll explain later, lets get going." I rush down stairs and to the window.

Putting some of my hair onto a hook I throw the rest out the window and to the ground below.

I turn back to Mello as he comes down the stairs.

"Come here."

He does as I tell him and I gesture for him to go onto the window sill. He does with some hesitance.

"Now you use my hair and lower to the ground." I explain to him.

He raises an eyebrow at me but does as I told him.

Once he's on the ground, I prepare to climb through the window. Hesitant because it'll be the first time I have ever taken a step outside.

I use my hair to swing down towards the ground. I hang just above the ground not quite touching the grass. "Eep." I squeak.

Mello impatiently glares at me and rolls his eyes at my actions.

I slowly lower myself to the ground and feel the grass gently poke my feet. The grass poking itself even to between my toes. "Oh." I tug my hair to the ground completely. "This is amazing!" I dance around a little bit and laugh.

Some birds circle around me and I smile. They fly away.

I can feel Mello's eyes follow me as I continue to dance on the grass with the birds and Sweetie.

I stop dancing and look up at the sky. Mother is going to be so mad at me.

I sit down on the grass and look down at the ground. "Mother is going to be so mad." I feel the grass between my fingers. "Who cares….. I am free from the tower when she kept telling I'll never get out." This went on for a little bit. I keep having an internal battle about not caring if mother is mad or caring.

Mello comes over and sits next to me. "You seem to have a small problem with this mother character. But seriously what mother would keep their own kid inside because they think people want your hair. So fuck her."

"No….. Look my hair has special healing power and can keep anyone young. It glows when a certain song is sung and when its cut…." I move my hair to show Mello the part of white hair that is normal length and under the rest of my hair. "It turns white and loses its power."

"Oh." Mello reaches over and gently touches my hair that is white in wonder. "I've only heard of that kind of power from a flower but in a human, that is rare."

"I know. I've heard about the flower too." I look at my hands on my lap. "We probably should get started to head to get to where we are going."

"Yeah." Mello stands up and I follow.

We head into the forest, our journey has begun.

**AN:**

**Sorry about taking a while to update anything. **

**I have been starting more and more stories :/ I won't be posting them until I either finish one of these or complete the story I started….. Yeah a little confusing but you get the idea. **

**So I will keep working and hopefully update sooner.**

**Oh and from now on if it's a Death note story I will be signing off as Mello at the end of an authors note. But if it's an ouran story I will sign off as Kaoru. They are my nicknames so why not. **

**Reviews are the best and flames will be used to cook hotdogs!**

**Mello.**


	5. Chapter 5

**No one's P.O.V.**

Mello and Nate walk towards the city, being cautious of anyone they happen to pass.

Mello looks to Nate and takes in the youngers looks.

Nate looks to Mello and their eyes meet for a second. Then Mello breaks the eye lock.

Nate puts a hand on Mellos bag, with the crown in it, tied around the side of his pants. He had put it there instead of carrying slung over his shoulder.

**Mello's P.O.V.**

I bite my lip as we continue to walk.

Damn that boy for being such a tease hiding his body to imagination. He could be hiding soft curves covered by baby soft skin. That ass most likely as plush as a new pillow.

I shake my head to get rid of the thoughts. What the hell is wrong with me!?

It's getting dark I notice after no longer shaking my head. We should find shelter soon.

"Probably unless its okay to wander around during the night." Nate speaks up.

"Huh?" I look at him again. Did I say my thoughts out loud?

"You said its getting dark and that we should find shelter soon." Nate explains.

"Oh right. Yeah we need to stay out of the night out here." I look away from him.

**Near's P.O.V.**

I share a look with Sweetie and she points to a small clearing.

I look and stop walking. I bring my hair that I am carrying closer to my body. "Mello. How about there?" I nod in the clearings direction.

He stops and looks at what I am talking about. "It'll do. I'll make a fire, you go sit down and see if you can think of any way for us to sleep tonight." He starts collecting rocks and sticks on the ground.

I go to the clearing and sit down on a log. Its cold but my feet hurt from all this walking so the price of resting means a cool butt then I'm okay with that.

Mello comes over and makes a circle with the rocks in the middle of the clearing. He puts a bunch of sticks into the center of the circle of rocks he made. He uses two spare rocks to strike against each other to make a spark and light the branches.

Once the fire is lit Mello moves the extra branches out of the fires reach and sits next to me on the log.

We sit there listening to the crackling of the fire.

Mello breaks the silence. "So listen… Why do you have my bag in plain sight? I could just take it and leave you right now."

My hand flies to the bag pulling it closer to me. "I have no way of hiding it any other way." I mummer softly. I look to him seeing him watching the fire. "Would you really take it and leave me?"

He looks to me and shakes his head. "I would not. I said I'd take you to the lights so to the lights it is."

I smile making him blink.

**Mello's P.O.V.**

This boy he feels important some how. I just cant remember why.

"So what about your parents?" I ask to start a badly wanted conversation.

He looks away. "Never knew my father but my mother is using my hair's power to keep her young. Shes a good mother but protective."

I look up at the sky as I think back into my past.

Flash back, still Mello's P.O.V. :

_I was just five years old at the time. "Mother?" I peer into the room where my parents went to._

_There I see my father pacing in front of my mother. He looks pissed._

"_Squirt." My half brother Malice comes over and pats my head. His black hair well brushed and he is wearing nothing but tight fitting jeans. He is a slut and I hate him. _

"_What?" I push his hand off my head._

"_Just thought I'd come to say goodbye. I am leaving to live somewhere else." He explains, his blue eyes stare into my own._

"_Your leaving? We'll have fun slut." I walk towards our parents._

_In truth he is my half brother, only related to me because we have the same mother. Mother named him Malice because the day before he was born she left his father because of how much hatred she had grown for him._

_Malice leaves off to where ever._

"_Mother?" I say again._

_My father turns to me and glares. "Go away you piece of shit. I never wanted you." He pulls out his switch blade and stabs into mothers chest._

_I scream but no one comes._

_Our only neighbors are out on a vacation and Malice left._

_I throw a punch at father and knocking the switch blade out of his hand by accident._

_The switch blade lands deeply in his throat._

_I turn and run away from the house, knowing my parents are dead and my half brother is gone._

Flash back end.

I wish I had known where Malice went. As much as I don't like him he is the only family I have left. I sigh and glance at Nate.

He is now lying on the ground and is asleep.

Sweetie is on the log and looking up at me.

"I said I would keep to my word and I will. I was only thinking about how my family is dead and I have no idea where my half brother is." I look away.

Why am I talking to a reptile!?

Suddenly Sweetie climbs up onto my shoulder and sits down there.

I look at her in wonder, some how she seems to have a look of sympathy on her face.

Maybe this won't be so bad after all.


	6. Chapter 6

I lay down on the ground so mine and Nate's feet are facing each other.

Laying there and staring into the fire.

Sweetie is asleep on my shoulder… well my neck now since I moved.

I think…. That maybe I'll get this kid to come on an adventure with me around the world. I mean he is cute and actually really good looking.

I internally growl at my thoughts. Why am I acting like I love the boy! I can't be… this stupid to know I might be BI or even gay.

That makes me want to slap myself but it wont help, this isn't a dream. It's life.

I close my eyes and Nate fills my dreams.

Mello's Dream.

Me and Nate are in town and I am showing him around.

"What about this?" Nate asks.

I turn to see him looking at a perfume shop's window. "That's a girl store."

He backs away from it and I laugh.

He runs over to me and grabs my arm.

We smile and walk down the street looking at kids drawing on the side walk.

I just noticed that his long hair is braided and has some flowers in it. Looks pretty.

Nate looks up at the painting of the king, Queen and their son.

I look too and my vision seems to zoom in on the prince.

The prince kind of looks like….. No way, can't be.

End.

I jolt up, knocking Sweetie off of me. I look to Nate who is still asleep peacefully.

Moving over I sit there on my hands and knees beside him. I move one arm over his body as if I am pinning him to a bed. Finally I lay down there next to him and close my eyes inhaling his sweet smelling scent.

**Near's P.O.V.**

I wake up and feel someones arm draped over me.

Opening my eyes I see that it's Mello.

I jump to my feet surprised.

Mello blinks his eyes open and sits up. "Oh um sorry for scaring you." He looks past me. "We should start moving. Lets go." He stands and puts out the fire by throwing dirt over it.

Sweetie climbs up onto my shoulder and I look over to her.

My dreams… I swear they are important but they were blurry and I could only see that picture of the sun clearly. That's it.

Some how I have a feeling the woman I call mother…. Isn't my mother at all but an imposter.

Mello grabs my hand snapping out of my thoughts. He gently starts to lead me towards the castle and town.

I follow him and glance at our hands blushing a little.

What is this fuzzy feeling I feel deep down inside?

**Mellos P.O.V.**

I can feel my cheeks heating up as I grab Nates hand and lead him on the road to our destination.

What am I to do with myself and these feelings?

**No ones P.O.V.**

A woman uses magic to open a sealed door way, seeing as her son that she stole and that isn't even hers wouldn't let his hair down.

She closes the door behind her and turns on the lights inside.

"Nate I am home and I need some of your magic!" She calls with fake love throughout the tower.

The tower remained silent.

"Nate? Nate where are you?" She starts searching for the boy in hopes to find him soon. "Nate?!" She searches more frantically in a panic. "Nate you had bettr not have left this tower!" She snarls only to find that Nate is no where in the tower, not to mention the random chair in the middle of a room.

Strange.

She narrows her eyes and knows she must do whatever it takes to get Nate back in the tower before someone ruins her own magic healing hair or the royal gaurds find out who Nate really is.

On the floor by the chair is a strand of blonde hair, waaayyy to short to be Nates.

She picks it up and looks at it, rolling it between her thumb and pointer. "So you stole my healing hair."

The thief will not get away!

**Mellos P.O.V.**

We pass by a wanted poster of me and I stop to take a look. Letting go of Nates hand.

Nate stops and uses his now free hand to hold his hair in two hands. Maybe we should braid it like in my dream but I don't know how to.

"Oh come on!" I snarl as I see the pointy nose. "Why do they always get my nose wrong!?"

Another one on the tree behind the one I am looking at so I go to that one.

This one has my nose super fat.

"Okay now they are just making fun of me. Son of a bitches bastards." I cross my arms.

"You're a wanted man?" Nates soft voice reaches my ears.

I go back to him and uncross my arms. "Yeah but I am professional at escaping the law so no need to worry." I pat his head. "I'll keep you safe."

He holds up the frying pan that I didn't know he still had with him. "Didn't have a problem taking care of you." He grins.

I roll my eyes. "Depends how and when you use it in fights. Also what kinds of fights you are getting into." I chuckle at how he acts like he is the best martial artist ever known. "Come on lets get going." I cant stop giggling as he kicks the air trying to show that he can take care of himself.

It looks pathetic but cute in a way.

**Meanwhile….**

**No ones P.O.V.**

A certain red haired horse with the royal guards has his nose to the ground sniffing for a trail. He finds one and follows.

"What is it Matt?" His owner, the leader of the royal guards, asks the horse as the horse neighs and nods the direction the trail goes to. "Hey guys! Matt is onto something!" He calls to the others.

Soon they are all following the horse named Matt on the trail to hunt down Mello.

He wont be getting away this time and he will be killed when they capture him for sure.

Stealing the crown has gone over the boundaries even for him.

This will not go unpunished!

**AN:**

**Short chappy.**

**But I am sick, exhausted and my tummy hurts so that's all.**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. More to come when I can write again.**

**Yes Matt is the horse :P just thought he would be perfect for the job haha.**

**So yeah. Reviews bring smiles and I thank everyone for sending me reviews! :D**

**Mello**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mello's P.O.V.**

I see a bar for criminals up ahead called the ugly drunk duck.

Nate notices it too but I doubt he knows what it is. "Maybe we should stop and get something to drink? I am thirsty." Nate turns to me with his suggestion.

"Um may-" I can't finish.

Nate rushes towards the bar.

I roll my eyes and follow him into the bar.

Most of the guys in there watch Nate as we walk towards the counter.

Suddenly I am grabbed and surrounded by the criminal men. One shows me a wanted poster of me. "We know who you are and if we turn you in its big money for us."

I struggle. "Damn it! Let go of me!" I snarl.

They start fighting over me, attacking me and trying to rip me apart.

"No!" I gasp. "Not the nose."

Suddenly one pulls back his fist to hit me nose.

"Stop it! Let go of him!" Nate tries to push through the men.

**Nears P.O.V.**

When I can't push through I look for some other way to get their attention.

Sweetie points to a stick that if pulled back enough should hit the guy about to hit Mello, enough to get his attention.

I swing the end of my hair up there and pull the stick back as far as it will go the let go of it.

It whacks the guy in the head and everyone freezes. All looking at me except the guy I had hit.

"Let him go!" I push some of my hair that fell in front of my face. "I have no idea where I am and he is the one taking me to the lanterns that I have always dreamed of seeing." I glance at all of them. "Haven't any of you ever had a dream?"

The guy who wasn't looking at me turned and walked towards me. Backing me up against the bar counter, at first I was scared he was going to hurt me but then his face changed to kindness. "I have a dream." He steps away from me. "I dream of one day." He walked over to the piano and plays a beautiful melody. "Of being a star piano player."

Mello is hung up on a hook on the wall and I can't help but smile at his pouting face.

Another one of the men steps forward. "I had a dream. A dream of being with someone." He hands me a flower kindly and then he points to himself after I take the flower still smiling. "I may look horrible." Its true he is pretty ugly. "And my hands may not be the cleanest for crime but deep down I am just a child dreaming." He steps back and lets another guy through.

"I am dreaming of being of sailing my own cruise ship!" A pretty tough looking guy says in a sing song voice with a daydreaming look.

A mime guy does a mime act not far from me, guessing he wants to earn a living as a mime.

I am suddenly pulled over onto a stage and there a guy is doing a clown act. "I dream of being the worlds funniest clown!"

I laugh and smile at him.

Another guy tries to get my attention so I look to him. "I want to become an interior designer, my brother is." He points the most evil looking guy in here. "Is in love with little unicorns!"

The guys brother makes two small toy unicorns kiss and smiles happily.

The guys approach Mello and look him in the eye. "What about you? You have a dream?"

I go over to a chair and sit down for a minute to watch this.

Mello puts his hands up as if pushing someone away. "Ah nah. I am not a man of sharing."

Suddenly everyone points their swords at him and Mello looks at the blades with wide eyes.

I can't help giggle.

They help Mello down and he jumps on top of a table. "I dream of living on my own island that I own and filled with tons of money!"

"We've all got a dream!" The rest sing. "A dream! We've got a dream!"

Suddenly someone bursts into this place and looks at everyone panicked. "The guards are on their way!"

The others rush around and one pulls a beer tab, behind the counter a secret passage opens up in the floor.

He nods to the passage. "Go on you two."

"Thank you. You are all so kind and work on your dreams. You'll make it come true." I smile and gather my hair quickly then jump down into the passage way.

Mello follows me down.

Someone passes him a lit candle so we can see where we are going.

Mello takes the lead and the entrance of the passage is closed.

The outside world isn't as bad as Mother said it was. I actually like it.

"You know…." Mello begins as we follow the dugout secret passage way.

"Yes?" I keep following him and keep close to him, not really liking the looks of this tunnel.

"I just wanted….." His voice quiets down as if ashamed. "Thanks for helping me out back there….."

"No problem. You would have done the same for me." I think his pride was slightly hurt by me saving him but at least he is a little of a gentlemen in making sure to say thanks.

He glances back to me looking slightly surprised.

I give him a smile.

His cheeks glow a light pink and he turns back to look forward again.

Sweetie climbs onto his shoulder and looks at his face. Good to see the two getting along.

I reach over and grab his arm, wrapping my arms around it like someone would a teddy bear but gently.

He look back to me and sees I am nervous and scared to be down here. He gives me a reassuring smile and lets me hold his arm as he concentrates on where we are going.

**No one's P.O.V.**

Matt looks around and jumps over the counter, his hooves making clicking sounds on the wooden floor boards. He sniffs at where the secret passage is and neighs to get the others attention.

"What is it Matt?" The captain comes over and Matt points his snout to where the passage is. "How could they have gone that way?" He growls at the horse.

Matt slams his front hooves down onto the passage ways entrance and breaks in, he also falls in though.

"Ah a secret passage." The captain hums. "Lets go men!"

The guards push and fight the men blocking their way and when they get through they go down into the passage way.

The chase is on!

**AN:**

**That took awhile to do.**

**Hope you guys liked it though.**

**Mello seems to have a crush on Near right? :3 I think its cute.**

**Reviews give me chocolate money and I need chocolate money!**

**Mello**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mellos P.O.V.**

You know.

For a guy….. Nate is fucking adorable!

I stop walking when I hear people chasing towards us and hooves. "Run!"

Me and Nate start running, our hands slipping together.

I hold it tightly to make sure to not lose him.

We run from that annoying horse and the guards.

I see a light up ahead!

The thundering of hooves grow closer and closer.

We must hurry! We burst out into the woods and keep running.

Nate is falling behind and I know he cant keep up with me like this.

I stop pick him up bridal style then continue running.

We are suddenly cut off by that horse named Matt.

I put Nate down and stand in front of him.

The horse grabs my boot and manages to pull it off when he was trying to drag me away.

My hand gets cut on a tree when I tried to stop the horse from taking me away.

"Hey!" Nate looks sternly at the horse.

"Give me my boot!" I demand that damned horse.

"Sit." Nate orders.

The horse lowers it head and pouts. It sits half way down.

"Sit!" Nate demands once again.

The horse sits and still looks like its pouting.

"Now drop the boot." Nate crosses his arms over his chest. "Drop it!" He repeats when the horse doesn't do as told.

Matt drops my boot and I grab it.

Nate scratches him under the chin. "Oh yes that's a good boy."

Matt pants and wags his tail even though hes a horse.

"Oh come on seriously!" I put my boot on.

"Awww youre just a big puppy aren't you. And yet you don't get praised for doing a good job." Nate coos.

Matt shakes his head with his ears folded back.

"Well youll come with us then and no need to worry bout that."

"Whoa!" I step in. "Him come with us?"

"Yeah. It wont be a problem. Now you two promise to get along and shake on it. Youll get along for te rest of our journey then you can fight to your hearts content." Nate looks between us.

Me and Matt grudgingly shake our hand and hoof in a deal.

"Good. Now…." Nate grabs my hand. "Lets take a look." He inspects it. "This needs to heal…." He wraps the end of his hair around my hand.

"What are you doing?" I try to pull my hand back but Nate wont let me.

Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine...

He sings and his hair glows. When the song is done he unwraps his hair from my hand and its perfectly healed like nothing happened!

Me and Matt inspect it in wonder.

"Told you my hair is special." Nate grins.

"I wont say you were kidding anymore!" I gulp.

"Now lets go!" Nate starts walking towards the kingdom and city that's not too far off now.

Me and Matt follow.

Sweetie climbs up onto Nates head and curls up there.

**No one's P.O.V.**

None of them saw the shadow of a lady following them.

A wicked grin on her aging face as she heads back to the bar to find someone with a grudge against this boy with her Nate!

She'll prove to Nate the outside world is bad and Nate will be all hers again!

She laughs like a maniac. But maybe she is one after all.

**Nears P.O.V.**

We finally make it to the kingdom.

They seem to be having some sort of festival.

Mello is now holding my hair for me and I put Sweetie in Mellos bag to sleep. Mello turns to some kids playing with flowers in each others hairs and clears his throat.

They look to us and when they see my long hair they gasp excitedly.

It takes a little bit but they get it braided and weaved with flowers in it so I can walk without it dragging on the ground.

I spin around trying to see all of it. "Oh wow thank you!"

Mello smiles and a song begins to play.

I drag him out to the center of town and start to dance.

Slowly then faster and faster more and more people joined and danced with us.

I twirled around and around sometimes on my own sometimes with one person or another or maybe a kid.

We dance till the end of the song then laugh and go back to normal.

An old man brings me Mello and Matt to a mosaic on a stone wall. "This is the royal family. You see the child here was stolen and we send lanterns into the sky in hopes the boy returns to us."

"Wow….." I touch the mosaic amazed.

The king and queen with a baby that I swear kind of looks like me… nah. Must be my imagination.

I turn and look around. There is a familiar sun symbol all around me but I ignore it for now.

A kid gives me a cloth with the sun symbol and I put it in my pocket with a thank you.

The sun starts to set and Mello takes me down into a row boat.

Matt looks suspiciously at Mello.

Mello tosses a bag of apples to Matt and starts rowing away. "Don't worry I paid for them!"

Matt starts eating.

"Most of them." Mello says next.

Matt stops eating and stares at the apples trying to pick what ones are paid for.

He rows out into the lake and stops after a little ways out.

Its dark now and its almost time for the lanterns to fly into the sky.

Just as I thought theres the starting one then the others that are lit and tossed up into the sky allowed to drift together in the wind towards the lake.

Soon me and Mello are surrounded by floating lanterns everywhere.

Mello brings out two lit lanterns he had been hiding.

I smile and we toss them into the rest together.

We watch in amazement at the lanterns.

Mellos eyes train towards me and after I finish looking at the lanterns I look at him.

Our eyes lock and it feels like the most magical night ever!

We smile and notice some falling towards the lake. So any in reach we would encourage them back upwards gently.

It was fun.

When all that was done Mello rows us to another shore.

We climb out and Mello brings the boat onto the shore.

Making sure Sweetie is out I hand Mellos bag back. "As promised."

He takes it and slings it over his shoulder but doesn't go anywhere like I expected him to. "Thank you." He smiles and takes my hand.

Hes such a romantic… or so I thought…

"Listen I need to give this to someone or ill be in big trouble. Stay and ill be back." He runs off leaving me there.

I sit and wait, trusting him…. Hoping…

**Melos P.O.V.**

I make it to the meeting place of the two guys who I was supposed to give the crown to and sure enough they are there. "Hey guys." I greet the two buff looking guys. "I got the crown for ya. Now take it." I hold it out towards them. "I have something to get back to."

"Yeah. And we don't want the crown no more." One chuckles.

"What?" I am shocked.

"We want the girl." The other grins.

"It's a guy and touch him and so help me youll wish I wasn't the one with your lives in my hands." I snarl.

They jump me and I am over powered.

**Nears P.O.V.**

I pace waiting for Mello. Whats taking him?

I hear a rusteling and I look behind me. "Mello?"

Someone is approaching me but it sure isn't Mello, waaaayyy too big and buff to be Mello!

I scream as two buff guys with a sick grin on their faces come towards me. "MELLO!"

"Forget it." One points to the lake. "He aint coming for ya."

I look and sure enough in a boat sailing away is Mello. In his hands is the crown.

Its just shadows but I can tell that its Mello.

"No!" I gasp and look at the two men in horror.

**Mellos P.O.V.**

I struggle to get out of the ropes that have tied me to the steering wheel with the crown in my hand. A gag has been placed over my mouth and now I don't know what to do.

All I know is that I need to get back to Nate! Before something happens to the beauty.

A ship with guards is sailing towards me. Oh great!

They arrest me and take the crown back.

I struggle and scream at them when they take off the gag. "You gotta believe me! I changed for good! I need to get back to someone before its too late! Please he is in danger!"

Matt sees me being taken away and I give him a pleading look. "Save Nate! Hes in trouble! I don't care what happens to me just save him!"

Matt looks the way where Nate is and rushes off.

I silently pray that hell make it since no one else seems to be willing to help in a time that's badly needed.

**AN:**

**Yo my pretties!**

**Loving the story? **

**Sure hope so!**

**Im tired and I wonder if any of you are.**

**Well either way if you can then reviews will make my black lab puppy happy :3 Along with me of course X3 Hehe. **

**More to come promoise!**

**Mello.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Near's P.O.V.**

One of the guys grab a hold of my throat and slam me into a nearby large rock. "You are all ours." He laughs.

I struggle and claw at his hand holding onto my throat. "Help…Me!" I scream.

"No one is coming to save you." The other snickers.

I continue to struggle and feel tears start to roll down my face. Silently pleading anyone to save me…. Anyone I don't care who just save me!

Suddenly there is a flash of light and the two guys are knocked backwards letting go of me.

I fall to my hands and knees on the ground and glance up only see Mother who is starting to look old.

She glares at the two guys. "Don't you dare. He is mine and I will not let you hurt my son!" She sends another blast of light at them. "Now time for you to disappear and get what you deserve!" She sends a cloud of smoke to them and it surrounds them only to teleport them off somewhere else. Mother looks back at me and rushes over to me, she kneels down beside me. "Are you hurt my child?"

I let the tears flow and I hug her, crying on her shoulder. "Im so sorry for running away Mother! You were right! The people of this world are monsters! Take me back! I promise I wont run away again!" I continue to sob.

Mother hugs me back and strokes my hair. "Shhhh. It'll be okay. We will return home and you will be safe."

I nod and sniffle.

Mello… I thought you were my knight in shining armor like in the books but…. I guess I was wrong.

**Mello's P.O.V.**

I am lead down the jail cell hall and I manage to look out a window to see the gelatine and the two buff guys that tricked me getting their heads cut off. I gulp and lower my head only for a small white flash to catch my eye. I look and its one of the unicorns that the guy had at the bar!

"Keep moving!" The guards push my head down and shove me forward.

I wonder why the unicorn was there on the ledge.

Suddenly the door in front of us is slammed shut and so are any other open doors around us.

"What the?" The leading guard gasps and goes over to the door in front of us. He bangs on the door. "HEY! Open up!"

The small weird always drunk guy opens the sliding window on the upper part of the door. "Whats the password?" He then closes it.

"Huh?" The leading guard flinches in surprise.

The weird guy opens it again and smirks. "Nope." Then he closes it again.

"Open this door!" The lead guard demands.

The weird guy opens the thing again. "Not even close." Only to shut it again.

"You have three seconds!" The lead guard growls. "One!"

Suddenly one of the two guards on either side of me is pulled out the window by a hook. The guard is thrown away as I watch.

"Two!"

The door on the side with the other guard opens and one of the guys from the bar grabs the guards face in his big hands and pulls him into the room, shutting the door.

"Thr…." The lead guard turns around and stands there shocked staring at me as I stand alone, hand cuffed in the middle of the hall.

I just smile innocently and the door the lead guard was yelling opens.

The guy who had the unicorns steps out from the door and smashes the lead guards head with a frying pan.

I shrug with a smile. "I know right! Frying pans. Who knew?"

The other guys enter the hall.

One of the guys from the bar grabs my arm while another breaks the hand cuffs I have been locked in.

The handcuffs fall off in pieces.

"Come on!" The one holding my arm says as he lets go and runs down the hall.

I follow and the other guys spilt up.

I can hear some more guards coming from behind us as we keep running.

I risk a glance back and see a group chasing us, I focus back to where I am going as we turn a corner.

The mime guy is there and we pass him. But he stops the guards by holding out his hand. He reaches behind him and pulls out nothing. Only to do the invisible wall thing that mimes do.

The guards look at him like what the hell!

He glances down another hall beside the guards and the guards look at where he is looking.

The guy who wants to play the piano from the bar is racing down the hall and screams his battle cry.

The guards drop their weapons and scream like little girls, even filching like girls.

The guy bowls them over and in seconds all that's left of where the guards stood is just their weapons and helmets.

The mime guy has his fists on his hips and looks proud of himself. Then he turns around and gives us the 'oh no!' look.

I laugh at that.

We continue running and make it to the inner castle area that has no roof.

I stop running and catch my breath. Only to look up and see a whole swarm of guards running towards us!

How will we escape!?

The guy I am with suddenly grabs me and places me next to him. "Head down." He instructs.

"Head down." I do as told.

"Arms in." He does his commands with me.

"Arms in." I pull my arms close to my body.

"Knees apart." He gives the last command.

"Knees apart." I do as told then look confused. "Knees apart?" I turn to him. "Why? Why do I need my knees-"

Suddenly I am flying through the air.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I scream in surprise as I fly through the air, my body frozen in the position I was launched in. I shut my eyes tightly as I prepare for crash landing.

But I find myself landing on somones or somethings back with my legs on either side of it.

I open my eyes to see Matt! "Matt…."

He neighs softly.

"You brought them here?" I ask softly.

He just smiles at me.

"Thank you." I gently pat his neck. "Dunno whatd id do without you."

He nods as if to say lets get going and turns to face forward.

"Right. Lets go." I grab the reigns and Matt takes off running.

Three guards come out the door behind us and they start shooting arrows at us but Matt is skillfully dodging them.

I look around the corner of the castle wall to see the swarm of guards then I look straight ahead and see a dead end. "Matt." I warn him and stare at the dead end. "Matt!" I shout as he keeps running towards the dead end.

He suddenly jumps and I hold the reigns tightly. Matt makes it to a nearby house roof and slides down it then jumps at the last second before falling off the edge.

We land hard on the ground and Matt takes off running.

I think about Near and put on my determined face. "Okay Matt. Show me how fast you can run."

He neighs and runs as fast as he can. He runs across the bridge and heads towards the forest where Nates tower is.

We continue until I can see Nates tower up ahead.

**Nears P.O.V.**

After helping out mother I go to my room and sit there to think.

I look down and open up my hands to see a cloth that I had gotten at the festival, someone had given it to me while the kids were putting my hair together with flowers that mother took out. I open it up and look at the sun symbol on it.

Sweetie whines and makes me look at her. She looks at me as if trying to comfort me. Then she leans against my hip and changes the color of my clothes.

I sigh sadly and flop down onto my bed holding the cloth to my chest. I open my eyes fully instead of their half way sad look and look up.

There I see the painting of the dream I constantly have and the symbol…

I hold the cloth up in front of me then lower it to look at my painting. Doing this a few times before I stop and look at all of it sitting up. My eyes widen when I notice the symbols more and look around my room.

The sun symbol from the cloth is all over my room!

I stand and gasp staring up at my room as I begin to remember.

I remember seeing the symbol above my head when I was really young then I looked over and saw blurry people, two of them. Then my mind flashes to the picture of the king and queen on the wall who look exactly like the two blurry people in my dream! I remember the baby prince in their arms in the picture that looks a lot like me! I flash back to the time I tried on the crown.

The flashbacks stop and my hands come to my mouth as I drop the cloth. Now staring at the wall in front of me.

I gasp and my eyes widen. I fall to my knees on the floor.

"Nate?" 'Mothers' voice calls up to me as she walks towards my room. "Nate is everything alright? What are you doing up there!?"

I pant and slowly drop my hands to my lap.

"Are you alright?" 'Mother' asks.

I get up and walk to my door frame. I hold onto either side of it with my hands and slowly let my eyes meet the woman who I thought was my mother. "I'm the lost prince." I mumble.

The woman sighs and rolls her eyes. "You know I hate mumbling now speak up!" The woman snaps at me.

I glare at her and stand up proudly, arms to my sides and hands into fists. "I am the lost prince! Right?"

The womans eyes go wide and that confirms my suspicions.

My glare hardens. "Did I mumble loud enough for you mother? Or should I even call you mother?"

The woman smiles and laughs but I can tell shes panicking. "Nate honestly! Listen to yourself. Asking those ridicules questions." She comes towards me trying to hug me.

I push her away and she gives a fake look of hurt. "You were the one who stole me. Werent you?"

Her eyes narrow. "Everything I did was to protect you."

I shake my head and push past her walking down the stairs. "I have spent my entire life hiding from people who would want to use me for my powers!?"

"NATE!" The woman snaps.

I stop at the bottom of the stairs and turn to face her. "When the one I should have been hiding from was you all along!"

"Where will you go?" She growls. "He wont be there for you."

"What happened to him?"

The woman smirks. "That criminal is to have his head chopped off as punishment."

I gasp and look down. "No."

"Now now." The woman soothes with fake concern. "Now you listen. This is how it should be. All of it." She is about to place a hand on my head.

I grab her arm stopping her and I glare at her. "No! You were wrong about the people outside of this tower! Not to mention wrong about me!"

She tries to get out of my grip but I refuse to let go.

"I will never let you use my hair again!"

The woman breaks free from my gasp and slaps me. Hard. She also knocks over a stand up mirror and it falls, breaking. She pants and looks to me as I glare at her.

I turn to leave out the window.

"You want me to be the bad guy?" The womans voice turns dark.

I stop and glance back at her.

"Fine. I'll be the bad guy." She walks towards me much faster than I can escape.

**Mellos P.O.V.**

Matt stops next to the tower and I hope off of him.

I rush towards the tower and look up. "Nate!" I call up.

No answer.

"Nate! Let down your hair!" I call up again, hoping he will answer.

When nothing happens I use the vines growing on the side of the tower to climb up.

But I only get a small ways off the ground before Nates hair is thrown down so I can climb it. So I do just that. I make it to the window and climb through. "Nate! I thought id never see you again!" I look up to see Nate gagged and tied up on the floor.

Nate struggles on his binds and it sounds like hes trying to tell me something.

Suddenly I feel this sharp pain in my back and I fall to the floor on my hands and knees. Only to fall to my side.

Nate is panicking and trying to yell something plus break free of his binds.

"Nate. Look what you have done." A womans voice reaches my ears. "Don't worry my dear." She steps over me as I hold my stomach, the area where the knife went through my body, gasping in pain. "Our secret will die along with him." She chuckles.

**Nears P.O.V.**

I struggle and try to scream Mellos name as the woman tries to pull me away from him.

"As for you. You will be taken to where no one will see you again!"

Sweetie bites on her cloak and the woman kicks Sweetie away.

"Rotten pest." The woman spits in anger.

I continue to struggle.

"Nate this is enough! Stop fighting me now!" The woman strictly demands.

I manage to slide the gag to around my mouth to around my neck and I sit on the floor facing the woman. "No forget it! I wont stop! For the rest of my life I will fight against you! I will never ever stop trying to get away from you! You low life!" I suddenly get an idea, Mello came to save me…. I must return the favor. "However. Let me save him and I will obey and follow you." I look pleadingly into her eyes.

Her grip on my binds loosens.

"No!" Mellos weak voice is heard behind me and I can feel Mellos, Sweeties and the womans eyes on me.

"I'll never run again. You can have me. Just let me save Mello." I beg.

She looks like she is contemplating this before she nods and unwraps me from my binds. Only to attach it to Mellos wrist. "This is so you don't follow us."

I crawl over to Mello and roll him onto his back in my arms. "Mello!"

"Nate….." He opens his eyes to look at me. "My name is Mihael….. Mihael Keehl." He reaches up under my hair towards the back of my neck. "No. You cant do this."

"Yes I can!" I grab my hair but his other hand pushes it away from him.

"I cant let you do this!" He painfully shifts away from me.

Tears start to form in my eyes. "And I cant let you die." I plead him.

He looks into my eyes and groans. "But if you do this. Wont you die."

I put a hand to his cheek. "It'll be alright." I promise him. I am about to start healing him when….

"Nate wait!" Miahel reaches up as if to wrap his arms around my neck and grips my hair. He slices it off to a shorter length that goes to the bottom of ears. After that his hand limply falls to the floor, dropping a sharp shard of the mirror.

"Mihael!" I cry.


	10. Chapter 10

My hair turns white and I quickly raise a hand to my hair on my head.

"NO!" The woman screams as she tries to gather up the long hair that's no longer attached to me and is dying turning white. She tries to gather it in her arms before its too late but it all turn white. "What have you done!" She screams as she falls to her hands and knees, turning older by the second. "What have you done!" Her old voice shrieks. She continues to grow old till she vanishes to dust.

Gone…. Gone forever.

I pick up Mihaels hand. "Mihael!" I put his hand to the hair on my head. "Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine…" I sing between sobs but nothing happens.

No glow. Nothing.

"Mihael!" I plead as I cup his face in my hands.

He gives a small cough but I know he is almost dead.

"No! No!" I beg to him as his breathing starts to stop.

I lean over and let my tears fall like a waterfall. "You were my new dream." I sob.

"And you were mine." Mihael manages to say before he stops breathing.

I look into his eyes for a moment even though they are closed. I imagine the icy blue eyes looking back at me. "Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine.." I whisper then lower my head centimeters from his chest.

A single glowing tear falls from my eye and lands on his chest. It glows the sun symbol then it disappears only to reappear at Mihaels wound. It glows brightly catching my attention.

I watch as light starts to shine from the wound brighter and brighter until I think I have gone blind. Then when I blink I see the wound has been healed! Desperately I look to Mihaels face. "Mihael?" I whisper.

Mihaels eyes start to open. "Nate?"

I gasp and smile, my tears dried up.

He looks at me with half open eyes. "Did I ever tell you I have a thing for albinos?"

I laugh softly and hug him practically leaping on top of him. "Mihael!"

Mihael hugs me back and rolls us so he is on top while I am on the bottom.

We are still hugging.

He pulls away with a smile and leans in kissing me on the lips. Pulling me closer to deepen the kiss.

**Later.**

**No ones P.O.V.**

The king and Queen look out of the window from their lost childs room, holding hands and leaning on each other.

When suddenly the door behind them is flung open and appears a guard.

The Queen and King turn hopefully to the wide eyed guard.

The guard can only manage a nod.

The King and Queen rush down to the balcony where they set off the first lantern every year.

The Queen opens the door to see Mihael and Nate waiting there.

Nate takes a few steps forward and looks into his real mothers eyes.

The Queen pauses then leaps forward and hugs her son happily.

The King is quick to join in.

Mello watches with a smile.

The Queen looks over to him and invites him into the hug.

Mihael gently takes her hand and is pulled into the hug until he is pretty much just hugging Nate.

Since then the celebration for the lost prince turned into the happy birthday parties for Nate.

Everyone celebrated the princes return.

Nate even got his crown back and wears it all the time during the day….. or well most of the time ;).

Nate is smiling at a small child as the child feeds Sweetie berries and Sweetie turns the color of each berry.

Suddenly someone grabs his crown off his head.

Nate folds his arms over his chest and looks at Mihael.

Mihael looks away innocently while holding the crown.

Nate grabs him and pulls him into a quick kiss while Mihael puts the crown back on Nates head.

The night before the welcome back prince Nate party, Mihael asked Nate to marry him and Nate said yes.

Matt finally got respect and most of the crime in the city disappeared…..as did most of the apples.

The guys from the bar all had their own dreams come true and are no longer treated like criminals.

Life there could never be better. Everything is perfect.

THE END!


End file.
